


Thunderstorm

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [180]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Denial, Drabble, Gen, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Thunder rumbled then snapped. Her grip on the blanket tightened.





	Thunderstorm

Thunder cracked and lightning lit up the entire inside of the bedroom. Anna shot up out of the covers, blinking at the brightness. She wasn't scared. Not even a little bit. Nope.

She scrambled out of bed and crept down the hall, shivering at the continuing flashes and thunderclaps overhead. She reached the couch where Totsuka had crashed earlier, pulled back the blanket, and crawled underneath.

"Huh?" Totsuka stirred, blinking at Anna in sleepy surprise.

Thunder rumbled then snapped. Her grip on the blanket tightened.

"You're not scared, are you?"

"No," she said.

Totsuka smiled but tucked her in close.


End file.
